Hilo Rojo
by Karkstrek
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper .
**Soy una escritora, y lectora, frustrada :'v. Así que, para liberar mi frustración les traigo KeiKai (creo es así :B).**

* * *

 **Hilo Rojo**.

 _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»_.

 _Basura._ Piensa mientras ríe cínicamente, para él nada de ello tiene sentido. Cierra con fuerza el libro de mitos en sus manos. ¿Que estás destinado a otra persona? _Já._ Es imposible que exista una persona que sea capaz de entender a uno, más aún que vaya a aceptar a otra sin cuestionar sus hábitos, pasado e ideologías. _Es completamente ilógico._ Para él, no es más que el invento de alguien que cree que encontrar pareja es la solución a todos los problemas y la clave de la felicidad.

Es un Alfa. Para él este tipo de cosas deben ser de suma importancia. Lo único que le provocan es sentirse atrapado. No le interesa tener una pareja, sin importar que sea Omega o no. Está demasiado ocupado pensando en su futuro y en cómo evitar que le clasifiquen como un monstruo. Como lo que es. Porque él sabe, que no es un simple Alfa. Por algunos es considerado un Dios, por otros, el resultado de mutaciones que les convirtieron en algo blasfemo, un error de la naturaleza. Al final, no es más que un temido "Ajin".

Es un hecho que al ser tan poderosos, ellos no merecen una pareja. Existe una ley que lo prohíbe. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a que nazcan más engendros? Aunque existiera una pareja para los de su clase, esta se re-asignaría a alguien más, alguien capaz de procrear honorables ciudadanos. Porque claro, a nadie le importa que se amen los unos a los otros, todo ello ha pasado a la historia. Los antiguos rituales de cortejo se han olvidado.

Ya no importa que las parejas estén predestinadas, sin importar su clase, raza o edad. Ya nada de eso importa, lo que importa son los altos "pedigree" y que la "escoria" (como se les ha denominado a las clases bajas) deje de mezclarse con lo que es puro.

Todo esto le tiene sin cuidado, en serio.

Y sin embargo, muy en el fondo de sí sabe que alguien le está esperando. Que ya le ha encontrado. Lo siente en la manera en que su piel se eriza, la forma en la que le sudan las manos cuando observa a "esa" persona. Algo en él le ruega por acercarse a dicha persona.

Siente la pérdida y la angustia de su "Fantasma negro" cuando no sabe que ha sido de su pareja, le ruega que le siga para asegurarse que esté bien. Puede sentir su molestia e ira cuando alguien le menosprecia o se le dirigen de manera hostil.

Por otro lado, logra identificar algunos cambios. Antes, su parte Alfa reaccionaba de manera inmediata a cualquier Omega, apenas registrar el aroma dulzón, su instinto le obligaba a querer conocer más del portador de tan delicioso aroma. Ahora, el simple hecho de aspirar otros aromas genera en él una respuesta agresiva y destructiva. Para su parte Alfa, la forma más sencilla de deshacerse de los aromas indeseados es destruyendo al portador, poco le importa a él terminar con la vida de alguien más, alguien que no le hace sentir "algo" mucho menos cuando es alguien a quién no le debe nada.

 _Pareja, somos suyos, de nadie más._ Es la frase que más dice ahora su negro acompañante, para él… ellos, no hay nada después de su pareja, no pueden concebir el hecho de "salir" con otros, mucho menos compartir lo que por los dioses, el destino o cualquier otra basura cósmica les ha asignado a su pareja.

No puede seguir con esto.

Es en momentos como esos cuando quiere deshacerse de todo. Olvidar que alguna vez le conoció para así no sentir angustia ni preocuparse por él. No sabe lidiar con tales emociones.

No soportaría que algo le pasara.

* * *

Recuerda que su madre le prohibió acercársele cuando aún no era capaz de decidir lo que era bueno para él y lo que no.

Noches de insomnio y soledad son lo que más recuerda de su infancia, noches donde su almohada terminaba húmeda por la cantidad de lágrimas amargas derramadas. Recuerda el miedo y la desesperación que sintió por algo que en aquél entonces no sabía que era. Su temor por la "cosa negra" que murmuraba cosas sin sentido había decrecido al punto de volverse nulo, en esos momentos era más importante saber porque su pulso se aceleraba y su corazón se comprimía ante el recuerdo de no tenerle cerca.

No recuerda cómo, sólo sabe que en algún momento de su vida, esas cosas, ese horrible sentimiento, dejó de importarle. Comenzó a ignorarlo.

Hasta hacía poco.

* * *

Una persona que no tiene idea de lo que en realidad significa vivir, o en todo caso, es muy ingenua; pensaría que re-encontrarse con la persona que has descubierto está destinada a ti, sería una escena de película con flores y cursilerías de ese tipo. Sin embargo, para Kei, re-encontrarse, no sólo con su pareja de toda la vida, sino también con su mejor amigo, no pudo suceder de la peor manera.

Son recuerdos borrosos en sí. El comentario que hizo uno de sus amigos (ni siquiera recuerda con quiénes iba) logró que todo lo que intentó controlar durante toda su vida pereciera en ese momento.

" _Es el hijo de ese conocido criminal_ ". Tras una breve pausa el comentario continuo: " _Es peor que la escoria del bajo mundo_ ".

Esas meras palabras son todo lo que tomaron para acabar con toda su fachada.

Tomó por el cuello a la persona, sujetándola firmemente la acercó a su rostro. Los otros cobardes huyeron en esos momentos, atemorizados por las voces de Kei, y su fantasma ambos gruñendo, intimidando en el proceso a la persona. Los ojos desorbitados y lagrimeantes por el miedo le causan una satisfacción escalofriante.

No es el ruido de sirenas aproximándose lo que le hace soltarlo, tampoco son las exclamaciones de sorpresa y temor de algunas de las personas en los alrededores, ni siquiera los gruñidos de alerta que emiten otros alfas logran hacer que lo suelte. No es nada de ello, si no el cariñoso agarre en su hombro y el suave aroma que alguien emite en su espalda. No necesita girar para saber quién es. Mucho antes de que su fantasma comience a ronronear de gusto, el ya le ha abrazado, aspirando el aroma de su cuello, grabándose en su cuerpo, en su alma. Frotando su nariz con el cuello del otro decide que esto es todo lo que necesita. _Si muriera ahora, sé que moriría feliz._ Ante tal pensamiento su fantasma emite un chillido lleno de angustia que sólo sirve para replantearse la situación.

No quiere morir. Si morir significa que su pareja estará solo y posiblemente siga sufriendo de comentarios llenos de odio, entonces no quiere hacerlo. Ahora tiene una razón para vivir, más que ser un "honorable ciudadano" quiere ser el perfecto compañero que Kai merece.

Ya no están a la vista de todos. Se encuentran en un cuarto, en un lugar desconocido. Antes sus sentidos le habrían alertado sobre lo poco segura que es la situación, más ahora no tiene nada que temer, a donde sea que dirija su vista algo grita "Kai", los olores que capta son muchos y muy variados, sin embargo el predominante es el de Kai. Su fantasma suspira gustoso mientras observa con atención a Kai.

-... arriesgaste mucho, Kei -sonríe nervioso, no le ha puesto atención por distraerse con su entorno-. En serio, no sé en qué estabas pensando. No fue propio de ti. -la mirada desaprobatoria del rubio le hace sentir mal. Le ha preocupado-

-Lo siento -murmura muy bajjito-.

El joven le observa de forma curiosa, su facciones ya no expresan preocupación, simplemente era curiosidad.

-Puedes repetirlo? Puede que esté alucinando o algo -la sonrisa, aunque sea burlona, logra iluminar todo su rostro, haciendo que el pulso de Kei se acelere-.

-No… -contesta-

-Hmm -hace un gesto decepcionado, que es rápidamente sustituido por uno más alegre-. Es bueno verte de nuevo -la sonrisa cálida hace que Kei tema por la salud de su corazón-.

-También a ti -contesta sin pensarlo-

-Oh? -el rostro del rubio se llena de confusión y curiosidad ante las palabras de su acompañante-

-Es decir -comienza un poco alterado-, es bueno verte de nuevo -sonríe nerviosamente-.

-Me doy cuenta -dice de manera burlona ante el nerviosismo del otro-.

Sus miradas se cruzan unos momentos, lo suficiente para que ambos caigan en cuenta de lo que su encuentro significa. Después de todo han esperado mucho tiempo para eso.

-Kai, yo -comienza el joven alfa ante la mirada concentrada del otro en su persona-. Ahhh -suspira-, es la primera vez que no estoy seguro de lo que voy a decir.

-Y así planeas convertirte en un "ciudadano honorable"? -su sonrisa burlona complementa las comillas que hacen sus dedos, enfatizando la burla-

-Cállate -dice sin ganas antes de reír un poco-. Es… difícil -dice sinceramente-.

-Lo sé.

El rubio hace un par de movimientos para colocarse enfrente del otro. Espera que puedan hablar a la misma altura, como iguales. Como todo aquello que la sociedad, y el mundo entero rechazan.

-Kai -comienza-, de verdad, no sé como decir este tipo de cosas -cuando el rubio hace amago de dejar la posición actual, el moreno le abraza. Su cuerpo entero tiembla ante la cercanía del otro, su aroma hace que su interior se sienta caliente. estando así con él, nada le falta. Está completo. Y sin embargo…-. No puedo hacerte esto -el contacto termina de manera abrupta. El rostro del rubio grita "pánico", su fantasma le reclama mientras él sólo siente remordimiento-.

-No lo entiendo -exclamó el rubio-, ¿es esto una broma para ti? -cuestiona afligido-

-Sí -contesta con todo el dolor de su corazón, su fantasma luce molesto, mas no le importa, no si puede proteger a Kai de las consecuencias que conlleva su existencia-. No eres nada más que _escoria._

El semblante triste del rubio es rápidamente reemplazado por furia, una furia que tiene motivos de más para ser expresada.

-¿Entonces? -cuestiona seriamente-

-¿Entonces, qué? -pregunta sin comprender-

-¿Entonces, por qué has "defendido mi honor"? -su semblante serio demanda una respuesta, una honesta-

Kei desvía la mirada, no quiere lidiar con esto. No debe lidiar con esto si quiere que el otro sea feliz.

-No lo sé.

-No te creo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, he dicho lo que tenía que decir -su fantasma murmura furioso cosas como: _pareja, enojada. es tu culpa_. Kei trata de ignorarlo, pero la incesante voz quiere obligarle, si no a disculparse a explicar sus motivos-. Kai -no observa su rostro, sin embargo, sabe que el rubio le está prestando atención-, hago esto por ti -comienza despacio, dándose tiempo para ver cómo reacciona el otro. Este le observa curioso, una ceja arqueada indica que aún no está del todo complacido-. No quiero que te consideren un criminal por ayudarme -continua-.

-Si lo hace por mí -comienza el otro, su voz es tranquila y su gesto sereno-, entonces déjame tomar mis propias decisiones. Tú no sabes lo que quiero. -sonríe tras decir lo último-

-Lo sé.

Los musculosos brazos del rubio rodean su cuerpo de nuevo, esta vez buscando más contacto. Kei lo concede, iniciando un beso, para él una despedida, para Kai el comienzo de algo.

* * *

El cuerpo delgado de Kai sobresale de entre las sábanas, Kei ha hecho lo posible por no despertarle. Ha liberado su brazo y una de sus piernas del agarre del rubio, que ahora se ha acurrucado con una de las enormes almohadas.

Kei toma su ropa, no quiere irse, su fantasma le recuerda que no es necesario irse. Sin embargo, no hace nada por detenerle, de cierta manera siente que Kei hace lo correcto, estarán protegiendo a Kai.

Completamente vestido se acerca de nuevo a donde yace su querido amigo, su querido Kai. Dentro de él duele el no poder memorizar todos los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo, las pequeñas manías que ha desarrollado con el tiempo y el no poder escuchar todo lo que se perdió de su vida hasta ese momento. En el fondo espera que tal vez, en un futuro, cuando dejen de existir estatus sociales se les conceda al fin la oportunidad de ceder a su destino.

La oportunidad de amar sin temer por la seguridad del otro.

 _Algún día_. Se repite antes de salir de la casa del rubio.

Su fantasma se detiene unos momentos antes de seguirle, murmurando una sóla palabra: _Destino._

* * *

 **Datos curiosos:**

Las dos personas unidas por el hilo rojo están destinadas a ser amantes, independientemente de la hora, el lugar o la circunstancia.

Hay una leyenda, de hecho. Pero he decidido no ponerla porque me ocupaba mucho espacio unu. Igual, está entre los primeros resultados si ponen en el buscador "Hilo Rojo"


End file.
